Power Rangers: Agents of Zordon
by TheHiddenOnes
Summary: SUMMARY: Jason, Zack and Trini never attended a Peace Conference. Zordon had been hearing rumours about an alliance of evildoers across the universe. As such he sends three of his best warriors: Jason, Trini and Zack to investigate. What will they learn?


**A/N: **Hi all, this is the first story in my _Eternal Saga_. The _Eternal Saga_ is a series of stories which explain the intermitting years between MMPR S2 and SPD, which explain the creation of the Galactic Alliance (seen in Lost Galaxy) and its development into Space Patrol Delta (SPD).

This chapter takes place before _White Light_, which will be clear in the chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

Jason, Trini and Zack all appeared inside the Command Centre, materializing from their colour-coordinated showers of light. They had all been summoned by Zordon, under strict orders not to tell Billy or Kim.

"Zordon," Jason said. "What's going on? Why'd you want to see us?"

"And why so clandestinely?" Trini asked.

Zordon gazed at the three Rangers, the three he had chosen for this important mission. He knew that this mission could very well end in their deaths, but he was desperate. He couldn't trust anyone else.

"Jason, Trini, Zack." Zordon would tell them everything. They had the right to choose whether or not to take the risk. "I have some important, but troubling news."

"What is it?" Zack asked. "And why didn't you want us telling Billy and Kim that we were meeting you?"

"I will explain all in time, Rangers. But I ask for your patience."

The Rangers nodded. Zordon continued.

"10,000 years ago, the forces of evil united across the universe to conquer all. I led a bastion of warriors to defeat them. We made use of Power Rangers and other warriors and powers from across the cosmos." Zordon paused and reflected on the war. "The evil forces, led by The Shadow, were defeated, however as you know, Rita managed to trap me within this energy tube."

"Right, what does that have to do with us?" Zack asked.

Zordon sighed. "I have recently heard rumours that someone is trying to reconstruct the empire started by The Shadow. This worries me greatly as the last time, my alliance of warriors was barely able to defeat the forces of evil, at a great cost to ourselves."

"What do you want from us?" Trini asked Zordon.

Zordon was quiet, initially unsure of how to answer the questions of both Zack and Trini.

"He wants us to investigate the rumours," Jason said in realization.

Trini and Zack's eyes widened and stared at Zordon in shock. They didn't quite know how to react to the revelation. Zordon looked back at them in guilt.

"Is that true?" Trini asked.

"Yes." Zordon replied without hesitation. "But the choice has to be yours. The mission will be filled with danger unlike any you have faced before, but it is of utmost importance."

Zack and Trini were stunned and didn't know how to respond. Jason on the other hand felt a duty to do what his mentor asked of him. He was still young and inexperienced, but Jason had a strong sense of responsibility and duty. As a child, this had led him to want to be a police officer, but now, it compelled him to do anything that would protect the innocent, whether on Earth or anywhere else in the universe.

The Command Centre was silent. Jason was thinking about the mission, his mind already made up. Zack and Trini still weren't sure. It wasn't that they didn't feel it was their responsibility, it was that they hadn't been trained for this kind of mission. Truth be told, they were scared. They were slightly apprehensive because Jason was yet to say anything.

"Rangers, I understand your apprehension in accepting this mission." Zordon told them. "If you do not want to undertake the mission, I will not blame you. I will understand and find others to complete it."

More silence.

"I'll do it." Jason spoke up.

Zack and Trini simply looked at him, neither surprised, but still unsure of their own decision.

"Jason, please do not feel compelled to do so because I have asked. The decision must be one you are sure of." Zordon said to the young leader.

"I'm sure. I'm the leader. This is my responsibility." Jason replied. "If I don't do this and the evil forces rise, I will never forgive myself."

Zack and Trini realised the meaning behind Jason's words. Like him, they would never forgive themselves, because they had a chance to stop evil and they didn't.

"I'm in," Trini said.

"Me too." Zack said.

"You guys don't have to do this, just because I am." Jason told them, aware of their apprehension.

"You're our leader, Jason." Trini said. "We trust you."

"We'll follow you anywhere, man." Zack told him.

Zordon was pleased that the Rangers were going to accept the mission. Now, they had to devise a reason for the Rangers to leave.

"I am pleased with your decision, Rangers." He told them. "However, a few things remain to be discussed. First, I ask you to keep this from the other Rangers. The mission is one of vital importance and must be kept a secret."

The Rangers nodded, understanding their mentor's reasoning.

"Second, we must devise a plausible reason for your disappearance. I have managed to use my contacts within the Earth governments and NASADA to create a fake peace conference for you to attend."

"So that will be our cover?" Trini asked. "We will tell everyone that we're attending a peace conference, but really, we'll be gathering intelligence on these evil forces?"

"Correct, Trini." Zordon said.

"The third and final issue to resolve is your Ranger powers." Zordon told them.

"We can't keep them, can we?" Zack asked.

"Unfortunately not, Zack." Zordon responded. "Allowing you to take your powers with you would leave the Earth undefended. You must select replacements for your absence."

"That makes sense," Zack said.

"However, I do not feel comfortable handing leadership over to a new recruit. As such, I will be giving the leadership of the team to Tommy." Zordon explained.

The three Rangers were shocked, as Tommy's Green Ranger powers were depleted in his last battle.

"Tommy's going to become the Red Ranger?" Trini asked, assuming Jason would have to transfer his powers as Tommy had.

"No. I will be creating a new set of powers to give to Tommy." Zordon revealed.

"You can do that?" Zack asked incredulously.

"I can." Zordon replied. "This way, once your mission is complete, the three of you may return and reclaim your powers, and Jason can reclaim leadership of the team."

"That makes sense." Jason said. "Who's gonna replace us then?"

"That decision is yours." Zordon said. "As the current holders of the power, your successor is your choice. I trust your judgement."

"Thank-you, Zordon." Jason said.

"Thank-you, Rangers." Zordon replied. "Despite your lack of Ranger powers, you will not be going unarmed. You will be given the most powerful and fastest ship that Alpha and I can create. In addition, you will be given an assortment of weapons, including blasters and swords, for you to defend yourselves with and to help you in the carrying out of your mission. From this point forward, you will be known as Agents of Zordon."

The three Rangers looked at one another, knowing that the next few weeks would be a trying time. They would have to lie to their friends and families, not something they relished in. However, this would be nothing compared to the mission itself: leaving home, undertaking life-threatening and potentially fatal missions. But it was for the greater good and for Jason, Zack and Trini, that made it worth it.


End file.
